We'll Always Be Family
by Pazific
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors have been through everything together. From saving their dojo to going their separate ways. This one-shot is the combination of their adventures and their tribulations. Even as Season 3 ends, and Kim leaves the gang; they'll always be family... and that's something to celebrate.


** I can't believe it's been nearly four years since the start of Kickin It. When I was watching Wasabi Forever, I felt so strangly empty and I could hardly laugh as the show went on. Even though the show isn't ending just yet, I've decided to put together a little project that involves our favorite moments from the show. So read on, and I'll explain a bit about my new story in the A/N at the bottom so read it if you're interested.**

**Disclaimer: The only script I own is the Bold. The scenes are obviously written off of actual Kickin It episodes. I'll put up a copy with footnotes tomorrow as well so that you can see which scenes come from which episodes. By the way, MAJOR spoiler alert. This story is nearly made up of them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ever since the beginning, they've been the Wasabi Warriors.<strong>

**There's Jerry.**

"I was proud to have you as my crew." Jerry said as he slung his arms around his teammates.  
>The Warriors looked back as the announcer started to speak. "This year," she began. "The judges are also awarding a trophy for best individual dancer." She accepted a trophy from one of the judges before continuing, "And the winner is, Jerry Martinez!"<br>Stunned, Jerry took the trophy and looked around at his friends who broke into cheer along with everyone else.  
>On the other side of the announcer, Smooth looked just as stunned. "What?" He began, "Jerry? He's not that great! I can do what he did, watch this." And that's what everyone did as he turned and flipped... Himself right off the stage and onto the judges table.<br>Jerry walked over to the edge of the stage and looked down at Smooth, "Looks like your not so smooth, Smooth. Whoo-oo!" He taunted as Smooth glared up at him. "Yeah that's right! I'm taking my "Whoo-oo" back!"  
>As Smooth walked off, Jerry turned to the mic, "Uh yeah, I'd like to thank my Mom, my Dad, Rudy, my Crew. Couldn't have done it without you guys. Oh, and one last thing I'd like to say is; Five, six, seven, eight."<br>The music started to play again and the Warriors all joined in on Jack's "victory dance", laughing and having an overall good time.

**Eddie.**

"Eddie!" The Warriors shouted as their friend jumped over the rails after the treasure they had worked so hard to receive. His jump was followed by a large splash.  
>"Poor bloke, never even had a chance." Milton remarked in the accent he'd been speaking with ever since the gang set out on their adventure. "He didn't even have his floaties."<br>Before anyone else could say something, a harsh coughing sounded from where Eddie has fallen and Eddie, unharmed but covered in a suspicious substance, walked out from behind barges.  
>The rest of the gang ran towards him, calling his name. "We thought you fell into the ocean!" Jack exclaimed.<br>"I wish!" Eddie said, "I fell into a barge filled with fish guts!"  
>"Lucky!" Jerry drawled, ignoring the faces his friends gave him.<br>Jack sighed, "I can't believe we got this close to getting our treasure. And all I got was a close encounter with Jerry's chipmunk!"  
>"Yeah." Eddie added. "It would have been a real shame, going through all of that, without ending up with... This!" He exclaimed as he pulled the box out of the explorer's hat he held under his arm.<br>The Warriors cheered as they went in to give Eddie a hug before backing away at the horrid stench of fish, murmuring excuses.  
>"Open it! Open it!" Kim exclaims. Eddie mutters an okay and opens the small black box.<br>"That's awesome!"  
>"Isn't it amazing?"<br>"Love it!"  
>The Warriors exclaim excitedly as they gaze at what lies within the box; a small toy rabbit signifying their friendship and their adventures.<p>

**Kim.**

As Kim's Go-Kart crosses the finish line, Jack, Milton and Bobby cheer for their friend as she pulls up besides the gate.  
>"Kim you did it, you were amazing!" Jacks exclaims before vaulting over the gate and taking his mic off.<br>"That was crazy! What were you think-" Milton gasps as the wire connected to the mic spins him around.  
>Quickly getting up out of the kart, Kim high-fives Bobby before running over to hug Jack.<br>The race coordinator approaches them gladly, trophy in hand, "That was some of the greatest driving I have ever seen!" He holds out the trophy to Kim, "Congratulations, son."  
>Kim steps forward, "Actually..." She begins lifting her helmet off her head, "I'm a girl."<br>The coordinator gasps as his son Tad runs up behind him, "This dude's a girl? That's illegal?"  
>"So is removing someone's brake line!" Kim snaps, glaring at the hotheaded teen.<br>"Tad..."  
>"Who cares about her brakes?" Tad replies to his father, "She shouldn't have been racing which means I won."<br>His dad glares at Tad in disappointment, "No, you lost, and you cheated. I'm suspending you from racing for a year." Ignoring his son's glare, he turns back to Kim. "The trophy goes to Kim," Kim accepts the trophy and smiles at Jack as the coordinator continues, "From now on you qualify to race, whether your a boy, or a girl." He adds, grabbing the other end of the trophy and holding it up.  
>Chuckling, Kim leans into Jack as he puts his arm around her shoulders, and holds on to the trophy proudly.<p>

**Jack.**

Plaster shatters across the dojo as Jack jumps through the wall and rolls to his feet. Marge looks at the wall then back to the teen before exclaiming, "That boy just came out of the wall!"  
>Rudy steps back in shock before turning to look through the wrecked wall.<br>Standing to his feet, Jack unclips his helmet and looks around the room. "You guys have got to try that!"  
>A moment later a security guard looks through the hole in the wall and snap at Jack who grimaces.<br>"Gotta go! Sorry about the wall." Jack runs towards the door doing a front flip off of his hands. As he reaches the doors, two guards come in and grabs Jack by the arms, preventing his escape.  
>"Who was that kid?" Rudy asks as he looks after the guards as they bring his hands behind his back.<br>Milton, Jerry and Eddie speak at the same time, "Jack!"

**Milton.**

As he stands tied to a punching back by a white belt, Milton looks over at his friends who are sitting against the wall their hands and feet also tied.  
>Eddie glares at Milton before speaking, "Are you happy Milton? Look what you and your stupid little badge got us into."<br>"Yeah, you stop one robbery and you think you're some sort of superhero."  
>"The truth is, I didn't even do that." Milton began, The guy slipped on my smoothie and I saw a chance to make myself look big."<br>"Too bad you're not the crime fighter you pretended to be," Eddie snapped. "'Cause that's the guy we need right now."  
>With a new purpose, Milton tugged off his bonds and whipped one of the robbers as they approached him. He repeated the attack on another burglar and it wasn't long before all of them were on the ground.<br>Jerry looked at his friend in shock, "Milton, that was sick!"  
>Rudy, Kim and Jack came running in at the same moment and Rudy looked around, "What's going on?" Rudy asked.<br>"These guys you hired were robbers!" Eddie exclaimed, "And Milton took them all down!"  
>"Milton?" Rudy began and he looked over at the skinny redhead.<br>All of a sudden, Joan rushes in along with two other officers, "Here they are officers. Take them away!" She pants for a moment before adding, "Oh, I've got to get a scooter. This beat's killing me." She looked back at Milton. "You sir are getting a plastic citation for your bravery, a plastic medal of valor and a beautiful plastic sash for your-"  
>"No Joan, stop!" Milton begins. "I don't want any of this. I know I was acting like a jerk. It's just I was tired of being teased and I wanted a little respect from you guys."<br>"Dude, just because we busted on you doesn't mean we don't respect you." Jack said, patting Milton's shoulder.  
>Rudy nodded, "Yeah, Milton, what you did was incredible!"<br>"Thanks, but I just want things to go back to the way they were." Milton said, and his friends nodded in agreement. They were just glad to have their friend back.

**And Rudy.**

"No, Don't do it Isabella! He has a grenade behind his back!"  
>Rudy looks up at the TV from his spot on the couch before looking down at the Spanish-English dictionary in his hands. "Oh no, sorry. It was a puppy." An explosion erupts from the speakers and Rudy frowns, "Nope, it was a grenade."<br>The doorbell chimes and Rudy turns towards the door. "Who is it?"  
>"It's Jack, Kim and Jerry."<br>"Uh, coming!" Rudy shouts and he stands up in a rush, placing his bowl of popcorn on the table. He whips off his plaid robe and wipes his face with it before tossing it across the room. He shoves a pizza box under the couch cushion and grabs a remote to hold to his ear. Opening the door to his students, he holds out a finger as they walk in.  
>"Look, I already have an offer to personally train Jean-Claude Van Diesel for his movie, so unless you can beat that," He said into the remote. "Don't call me again." He "hung-up" and turned towards where his students sat on the couch. "Sorry, the phone's been ringing off the hook. I'm getting so many job offers it's like, 'give me some space people!'"<br>Kim looked at him skeptically, "Rudy, we know you weren't really talking to anybody."  
>"Whaaaaaaaat?" Rudy drawled.<br>"That's a remote." Jack stated.  
>Rudy looked at the remote quietly before looking at Jack, "You're a remote." He snaps before changing the subject. "How's your robot sensei? Making you better at karate?" He said sarcastically.<br>"We're better, but we're miserable" Kim began.  
>Jack stood up, "Rudy, we're here because we need you back at the dojo. We all got caught up in the excitement of that Wasabi wind-up toy, but dude, that thing's not you."<br>"That robot's a better teacher, you guys don't need me." Rudy scoffed.  
>"Are you kidding?" Kim said as all three of them stood."<br>"Of course we need you!" Jack protested. "Rudy, that thing isn't our friend. Come on, you are."

**Because of them, we've laughed.**

"I was hoping we'd be on the same team, Jack." Kim said as she walked towards where Jack was standing in the middle of the Black Dragon's mat. "But now, I'm going to have to take you down."  
>They faced each other calmly, the judge standing not far away. As they bowed, Jack raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You know, I think you have a little crush on me." He replied, smiling cheekily.<br>Kim lost her smile completely as her expression turned into a disgusted grimace. "Ew, no!" She retorted hastily.  
>"Yeah," Jack stated as he and Kim circled each other so that they switched positions, "I think ya do."<p>

**We've smiled.**

"You belong with me, you belong with me." Kim murmurs as her head rests on Murray's shoulder.  
>The old man chuckles, "Not gonna happen, cookie. I've been with the same woman since before electricity."<br>Kim jolts awake and looks around the theater, "It was all just a dream."  
>At the bottom of the theater, Jack gets up from his seat, "Let's go."<br>His "date" Lindsey gets up after him, "I had so much fun with you, you want to go grab some fro-yo?"  
>"I'd love to... I-I just," Jack stammers, "I have to help Kim with her, um..."<br>"Science project!" Kim interrupts, sliding in besides Jack. "I'm growing a bean." She smiles.  
>Lindsay gives her a look of disgust before Jack cuts in, "I have to help her grow a bean."<br>Kim smirks at Lindsay as she waves, "Buh-bye Lindsay."  
>As Lindsay stalks away angrily, Jack turns to Kim, "Oh, thank you so much for the save! Sitting next to her was like sitting next to a zombie!" He exclaims before adding, "So, did you like the movie?"<br>"Couldn't have hated it more." Kim comments, "But I like the way it ended."  
>"I didn't really like the ending, the way the zombie and the vampire..."<br>As the two walk off, Eddie pops up from behind a seat, "I'm never going to a PG movie again."

**We've cried.**

Rudy looks around at his students once more before he begins to speak, "And no matter where life takes us, we will always be connected by the Wasabi code."  
>The dojo is silent for a moment and Jack stand up, "One final Wasabi?"<br>Kim, Rudy, Milton and Jerry stand up and they all put their hands together. After a lingering moment, they raise their hands up with a cheer, "Wasabi!"  
>"I should probably get going," Jerry starts, "I still have to get a bunch of shots so the monkeys don't catch anything from me."<br>Once again smiling at his students, Rudy speaks, "Guys... I'll never forget you." The Warriors gather in once more for a group hug before they reluctantly leave the dojo with words of farewell, knowing that they won't see their sensei, and friend, for a long time. Only Jack stays behind as he bows to Rudy. The sensei follows his lead and they shake hands. "See you Jack." he says softly.  
>Jack gives a tight smile, "See you Rudy."<br>As the gang stands outside their dojo, a group of four kids in run in. "I'm going to miss this place," Milton begins as they all gaze at the dojo sadly.  
>"Man, we're all going to miss this place." Jerry agrees.<br>"You guys think Rudy's going to be okay without us?" Jack questions.  
>They all look into the dojo where Rudy is instructing the kids that had previously entered. "Here we go kids, and hup." He says as he punches the air with his right fist.<br>Kim smiles at Jack, "I think he's going to be just fine."  
>A car horn honks in the distance and Jerry lets out a soft 'Oh', "Looks like my ride's here." He looks around at his friends with reluctance, "I love you guys." For the last time, they join together in a group hug once more as they prepare to go their second ways. Each of them recognizing the fact that they're family, and they'll always have each other.<p>

**And we've cheered.**

"Look Jack, every girl likes getting attention from a handsome prince," Kim begins nervously, "but I just want you to know that I feel a lot more comfortable around you thank I do anyone else. Uh, and look I know these things aren't really your thing so let's go."  
>Jack chuckles, "Whoah, woah, woah. I just climbed 86 floors up the side of this building, the music's still playing and I think I look kind of dashing." Jack says with a smile before holding a hand out to Kim, "Do you wanna dance?"<br>A smile on her lips as well, Kim takes his hand and he leads her out to the dance floor. His other hand rests on her back and her's goes to his shoulder. They sway with the classical music and Jack spins Kim around before holding her close once more.

**They've had their share of joy.**

As he dives to the ground, Milton just barely catches the grail in his hands as he hits the dirt. He jumps to his feet and slams the cup down on the tree stump with a cry, "Victory!"  
>His fellow nerds groan with disappointment and the Dark Knight King scowls, "Oh, come on!"<br>The rest of the Wasabi Warriors join Milton and Rudy and Jack grins at his friend, "Way to go Milton! You did it!"  
>"No, Jack, we did it." Milton appraises.<br>Kim grabs the grail and holds in out to Milton, "Here you go Milton, you've earned your gr-" She cuts off with a shriek as she notices her honey-blonde hair which sticks out in all directions, leaves and pinecones still knotted into ragged cut pieces. "My hair! What happened to my hair?" She demands, looking around at her friends before her gaze rests on a particular African American. "Eddie? You are so dead!" With a growl she shoves the grail into Milton's hand and runs after Eddie. The chase is followed by thumps as Kim beats the scout up for ruining her hair.

**Romance.**

"This is for you." Kim smiled softly as she helped Jack slip on the bracelet with J + K engraved into cubed, wooden beads.  
>Jack laughed as he recalled the day's events. "I had to hike up the side of a mountain to bury your corsage."<br>Bringing her hands to her side, Kim's eyes shined with laughter. "And I had to pretend to be Jerry's crazy girlfriend." She said, shaking her head in amusement at the thought. "All this, just so we could go on a date."  
>"You know what? You're worth it." Jack said as he smiled at Kim, who bit her bottom lip in a slight nervousness. He intertwined their hands together as they turned to head towards Portaccini's. In a quick movement, he kicked his foot back and playfully hit her back with the side of his shoe. She turns to laugh and as they turn the corner, neither could be happier.<p>

**And heartache.**

The silence ensues as Kim and Jack face each other outside the dojo. "You know Jack," Kim says, "They say you never forget your first love... and I know I never will."  
>Jack looks at Kim sadly, knowing that they won't see each other again for a long while. He takes her hands in his carefully, afraid to break the bond they've had for so long. "Remember what Rudy said," He begins softly, "No matter where we go, we'll always be connected."<br>They both step forward and lean in slowly, their lips touch in the middle and they linger as they savor the moment. Both break away reluctantly with bittersweet smiles.  
>At that moment, cherry blossom petals fall upon them and Kim laughs. "Look! Cherry blossom petals." She exclaims as she catches one that falls near Jack's shoulder. Their smiles fade as the grim realization of reality catches up to them. Kim grabs Jack's hand in her own and places the cherry blossom petal on his palm, "When you look at it, think of me." She closes his fingers over the petal carefully.<br>They pull each other close into a hug once more before Kim gives Jack one last smile and walks away. Jack lets out a sigh and looks down at the cherry blossom petal in his hand, a reminder to him of his first, and only, love.

**But through everything they've been through.**

"Guys, little change of plans." Rudy begins, "Instead of winning the dojo back, looks like I'm gonna die!" He says as he refers to the Black Dragon's new sensei, Kofi Kingston.  
>Jack walks up to the distressed Bobby Wasabi sensei, "Rudy, remember what you've always taught us. If you believe in yourself, there's nothing you can't do."<br>"You know who I got that from?" Rudy panics. "Frosty the Snowman! I am going to die!" He states empathetically.  
>Murray steps forward, "Put me in coach. I'll tear up this guy!" He croaks.<br>"Murray," Eddie begins, "Put your glasses on."  
>The old man obliges, "Ay, Ay, Ay." He mutters, "I'll say some nice words at your funeral."<br>Rudy narrows his eyes at Murray before turning back to the mat at the whistle blows.  
>Kingston looks down at Rudy, "Any particular way you'd like your legs ripped off?" He taunts just as Rudy's uncle walks in.<br>"Surprise me" Rudy shrugs. The fight begins and it isn't long before Rudy's kicked to the side of the mat.  
>Jerry steps forward, "Wearing him out by letting him beat you senseless. That's thinking."<br>Wincing with pain, Rudy looks to the referee, "Ref, would you be a dove and give me a quick timeout? My colon's making an odd squish sound." The former sensei of Black Dragons, Ty, grins at this statement. Kofi and Rudy engage in fighting once more and not a minute later Rudy is thrown to the side of the mat... again.  
>This time Kim jumps forwards first, "Rudy! Step out of the square and stop the fight! You're going to get killed!"<br>Rudy is breathing hard as he replies, "I can't. We'll loose the dojo."  
>"Rudy the dojo is just a building," Jack points out, "Don't you get it? As long as we're together we've won!" The gang all voices agreement.<br>Murray stands up, "Get out there and fight girly boy!"  
>"You're right. we did win." Rudy admits. "And I know it's just a building, but it's our building." He gets back up and turns to Kingston with a new motivation as the Warriors cheer him on.<br>"Come on Rudy! Let's go buddy!"  
>As they fight, Rudy puts his energy into one last move. As his kicks the sensei out of the square, he realizes he's won both his dojo, and his family back<p>

**They'll always be friends,**

On top of the Great Wall of China, the Wasabi Warriors sat around a black circular table. Eddie sat on the far left, then it was Jerry, then Milton, then Jack who sported a thin black cast on his wrist, then Kim, until you get to Rudy on the other end. Even though Milton, Eddie and Jerry were all dressed in strange Chinese costumes, excluding Jerry who was dressed like Elvis; they were all having a good time.  
>"So after all that, you found out that your great treasure is in your friends?" Jack stated as he spoke to Jerry, Eddie and Milton.<br>Eddie, who was dressed in a silk orange robe, replied, "Yeah, can you believe that?"  
>"I can," Rudy cut in. "Look, you can have all the money in the world but in you don't have what we have right here, you've got nothing." He raised his red mug, "To friends?"<br>The others raised their mugs and smiled, and as the glass mugs clinked against each other they all spoke at once. "To friends!"

**Teammates.**

"I'm confused! Who is responsible for melting me!" Bobby Wasabi demanded, referring to a melted wax sculpture of his younger self.  
>The Wasabi Warriors all spoke at once, "I am."<br>Rudy smiles at the gang in appreciation, "Guys, thanks. But this is my dojo and I'm responsible for what happens here."  
>Kim steps forward, "Bobby, with all due respect, Rudy is a great sensei." She begins, "Boo-hoo, we melted your man candle. Get over it!"<br>"Well maybe you're right, little, cute, terrifying girl." Bobby admits. "But what I just saw here, is what the Wasabi Code is all about."  
>With a hand on Jerry's shoulder Bobby continues, "Honor." He moves on, one hand now on Milton's shoulder and one on Jack's. "Friendship." Finally, he places a hand on Kim's shoulder as well as Jack's and smiles, "And loyalty." Kim and Jack look at each other with a warm smile before Bobby adds on to his words.<br>"I'm not quite sure how the underpants fit in, or why that one has a dog bow in his hair. But, I do know, that this dojo is #1."

**But most of all, they'll always be family.**

Milton faces his grandfather with confidence, "I'm not giving up our castle without a fight, I'll go face the McCrarys alone if I have to, even Angus!"  
>Jack walks up to stand behind his friend, "He wont be alone, I'll be with him." He states with a arm slung over Milton's shoulders.<br>A moment later, Kim runs up besides the two, "And I'll be with him too."  
>Grandfather McKrupnick looks at the trio curiously, "Why would you fight for our family?"<br>"Because Milton is more than our friend," Jack begins.  
>Kim finishes his sentence, "He's our family."<p>

**"We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. WASABI!"**

* * *

><p><strong> ...Well, that's that. But I can't wait for Season 4 and I'm hoping Kim will make a guest appearance. As for my new story, I'm going to elaborate on the ancient warriors. The story will take place before Kim leaves and the gang is going to discover their connection to the ancient warriors because of ruins in their dojo. The Black Dragons discover this as well as set out to take revenge on the gang.<strong>  
><strong> That's all I have now but the first chapter should be out by next month. I don't really have anything else to say so I'll end with this. ~Pazific<strong>

**"And no matter where life takes us, we will always be connected by the Wasabi code."**  
><strong>-Rudy in Kickin It's "Wasabi Forever"<strong>


End file.
